His Miracle
by Genevievey
Summary: Oneshot. Just capturing a moment between Peter & Assumpta, adding to their riverside meeting during "The Reckoning" after Peter has made his decision. Because really, they deserved at least one kiss!


_Author's Note__: This is my first Ballykissangel fanfiction. When the show was airing, I was only five, but the Peter/Assumpta relationship really made an impact on me; some images are still emblazoned into my memory, thirteen years later. Watching parts of it again as an adult, I really fell in love with their romance.  
_

_This will most likely remain a oneshot, unless inspiration strikes unexpectedly. And of course, I don't own these characters, or make any money from writing this, etc. etc. Please read & review!  
_

**  
His Miracle**

The river flowed gently by them, sparkling in the afternoon sun. It was all surreal, too beautiful in every way to be reality. It took Assumpta every ounce of resolve she possessed to murmur, "Look, I—I have to get back." That resolve crumbled a little when Peter entwined his hands in hers, gazing deep into her eyes. Assumpta Fitzgerald would never have believed that she could feel so whole-heartedly, breathlessly, girlishly in love. Any minute now she'd be swooning with weak knees. But here she was.  
"I know what I'm doing."  
She drew a deep breath. "This is a big step for me too."  
"I know…You could'a held out for a bishop."  
That same goofy straight-faced humour that always endeared him to her made Assumpta grin, averting her eyes because she felt that if she looked at Peter she might just burst from affection.  
"I won't let you down."  
Now she couldn't take her eyes off him, that wonderful man who was giving everything he had, for her. Her.  
"Well, you'll never get to heaven if you break my heart."  
And boy, was it his to break. She couldn't take it back now, even if she wanted to. Oh, it was torture having to walk away to her pub, when all she wanted to do was kiss him.

She had barely taken three strides across the stony riverbed when he called out, "Assumpta, wait…"  
She turned to find him striding after her. "What is it?"  
He seemed to pause in thought for a moment, looking around, then grabbed her hand. "Come with me."  
She could barely restrain a girlish laugh as Peter dragged her across the riverside towards the town. As they neared the bridge, she breathed "Peter, I have to get back to the bar. What are you doing?"  
He didn't reply, but came to a halt underneath the bridge's arch, turning his gaze to her for the first time since he'd accosted her. Under his suddenly heated, meaningful gaze, Assumpta found her heart thudding and her entire body tingling with anticipation.  
"I'm doing what I've wanted to do for three excruciating years," Peter replied, putting a hand to her cheek and pulling her closer. His other arm circled her waist and almost involuntarily Assumpta's eyes closed, her lips parted, and then his mouth met hers.

She had always scoffed at saccharine love scenes in romantic novels, but if she had been capable of forming a coherent thought Assumpta would have had to admit her defeat. Lost in the delicious sensation of his mouth over hers, her mind reeled, and she felt almost weak with pleasure. How long had she dreamed of this? Their kiss was slow and sweet, but contained more than enough passion to make her toes curl. She wrapped her arms about Peter's neck and shoulders, running her fingers through his hair, in response to which he began to trace teasing caresses on her back in a way that made her feel in grave danger of swooning. Peter was the first to draw back, and only because he knew he had to stop while he still had the willpower.

It was a moment before Assumpta's eyelids fluttered open, and when they did she found him grinning breathlessly down at her. She knew her own feelings must be just as obvious, and they shared an unabashed smile of pure joy.

"Finally…" he murmured, and she chuckled, "Tell me about it," ducking her head briefly, needing to break the eye contact. Peter lifted her chin, running a thumb tenderly across her cheek until it came to the corner of her kiss-swollen lips. This was a rare moment of honest, raw emotion, and he wasn't going to let her escape it. He was pleasantly surprised to find Assumpta meet his gaze, her eyes sparkling. When she did find her voice, she said, "And I suppose _now_ you'll send me off to my pub; now that I won't be able to think straight for at least two hours."

Peter had always loved their banter, and grinned, especially knowing that she was only half joking; he took no undue amount of pride in the fact that he could have such an affect on her. "Not out of my own choice, I wouldn't. If it were up to me I'd keep you right here and, well…" he blushed, and she grinned, biting her lip. "Anyway, you really had better get back."  
Assumpta nodded with considerable reluctance, feeling like a child leaving the candy store after just a taste. She reached up and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, noting with pleasure the way he leaned in for more as she pulled away.  
"I might see you after closing?"  
"There's no might about it," he replied, and they shared a smile as she turned to walk away.

Standing in the afternoon sun by the riverside, it was a considerable effort for Peter Clifford to refrain from leaping about like a fool. He had just kissed Assumpta Fitzgerald; wonderful, beautiful Assumpta Fitzgerald (kissed her almost senseless), and he might just be allowed to keep kissing her for the rest of his life. Their life.

How could anyone doubt the existence of a God, when there were miracles like this?


End file.
